Sin or Sanctity?
by Managments
Summary: When The Mormon falls for the bad-boy, some things just fall apart. Stenny, Garry/Kenny. Heavy smex.
1. And It Started With A Prayer

**A/N;** I am A gay Mormon and so this story is close to heart. :/ All things pertaining to Mormon gospel and teachings are as close as I in my knowledge can get.

**A/N;** OH The sex prob isn't that good but uh... yeah I'm a girl :

* * *

><p>"Dear Heavenly father…" I was kneeled by bed arms folded eyes closed in prayer just as they had taught us to in primary, "I was wondering god, If homosexuality is really a sin. Or is it just premarital sex? And you know, because gays can't marry…" My heart pounded in my ears and the uneasiness in my stomach refused to disappear. "For example the tale of Sodom and Gomorrah, was it really the sodomy or was it the fact they none of them were married? I truly love the church and everything it stands for but lately… I've been faltering. I ask you for guidance and say these things in the name of thy son Jesus Christ, Amen."<p>

This wasn't the first time I have asked God for guidance in this, I was so desperate for answers I had asked for priesthood blessings. No one knew why I was asking for them however they were a bit suspicious. But every night after Reading the scriptures and pray I just felt unsettled and that the time for this answer wouldn't come anytime soon.

I shifted in to my bed and the thought of the blonde boy immediately forced their way in. my heart pounded as I thought of every time I had seen him. Then, one particular memory giggled as it painfully scratched on the last bit of sanity I had left.

_The boys locker room was empty I had gotten there early cause I wanted to work on my serve. _

"_Uhhhn~ Ohhh~" The moans of pleasure came from the showers and I foolishly snuck back quietly. _

_The boy I had recently fallen in love with had his black haired friend pushed up against a wall, his cock erect and moving inside the black haired boy. My eyes couldn't look away as Kenny's hand grabbed the other boys cock, a twisted smile played over his face. Stan let out another moan and I started to feel the tension in my pants. I looked down in fear and when I looked back up Kenny had a fist full of Stan's hair his stroke getting faster and rougher. Moans of pleasure escaped them both as Stan came. _

My eyes flashed open forcing the memory away but my own cock had already hardened. My hands felt their way down to my pajama bottoms and where rubbing the hard patch in my bed. I bit my lip to suppress the moan that wanted to burst out. My father's voice burst through the pleasure, _"Son, The scriptures tell us to love one another. However, if you want to be around the gay children you have to be trying to steer them clear of that sin." _

He had told me this the summer after seventh grade when Kenny came out to the school. I had always had a crush on him and the fact that he was now openly gay just made it so easy for me to try and befriend him. Most of the guys in school stated bullying him and the girls either stayed clear or clung to him like white on rice. My father found out that I had started hanging out with him because even is best friends where weary of him.

The worst part wasn't the talk he gave me no, It was the fathers blessing he gave me to "Protect me from sin" I wanted to die as he finished the blessing and removed his hands from my head. I thanked him like I was supposed to but I wanted to hit him.


	2. No Fat ass, that my cigarette!

**A/N;** WOOF, Chapter two! Enjoy~

"'Commander Spot waited in the Asteroid fields!'My sister narrated as she ran around the yard with a few of the neighbor kids, or, well, the few that there was. "The Kitty-Cat Brigade swooped in on the commie ships. PEW PEW PEW!"

My sister lived in the childhood world that my father had built for her, where Reagan was president and Communist where a threat; A world where the average working man had a loving wife and three beautiful kids, where his piece of shit. truck was a nice family car and the welfare was a stable income.

But that was not the case at all. We lived on the wrong side of the tracks with a handful of people who moved here to live cheaply. I sat on the push pull swing of the half broken swing set outside of the rundown house that hardly meet state regulation. I was hard for most people to believe this house wasn't condemned. And yet we we're the most together family in south park besides maybe the Harrisons. Maybe it was the fact that the only thing worst was the homeless shelter and even that would be an improvement. Welfare and food stamps keep us feed and warm. We didn't have mutch but we also realized that the world wasn't out to get us and that we didn't need many things to be a family. We could li-"

"Kenny?" My moms voice cut through my inner monologue.

"Yeah mom?" She had steeped out into the yard and looked over at my sister,

"Karen Don't mess up that jacket."Her eyes rested on the orange parka the made for me ages ago and, all though, my sister was fourteen her disabilities allowed her to fir the fourth-grader jacket. "Now Kenny, your friend Eric called wanning to know ifs you was going over," She handed me ten bucks and smiled, "Get some chips and bring me back a pack of smokes when you decide to come home."

"I'm thinkin' 'bout staying at Stan's, mom." Her smile faltered but her eyes said she wouldn't have it any other way. When I came out in seventh grade their where a lot of problems with bulling and bigotry. But my family stayed by my side, they never saw a problem in it not even when they caught me and Stan in the act.

"Well you bring me back a pack be for you two go over his house." I smiled and turned to leave, "An' Kenny," she stared at me the maternal almost seeping out her skin like sweat, "Be safe."

"I 'ill mom." I said as I turned to leave.

While Winter in South Park was the bane of my existence summer is perfect. Like the best spring day in Florida. It made the walk all the better. As I got in to the middle class part of town where my friends had lived for all their life's the joy was sucked out like demeanors from harry potter sat on roof tops. Sure, kids played but with mom and dad standing at the top of the driveway watching. All the doors were locked and shades pulled down. It was hard to be in this neighborhood without wanting to slit your throat.

Cartman's house was the only run down house on the street. With chipped paint cracked windows and an unkempt yard outside and a worn-down interior. It was sad to see them live like this. Miss Cartman has had a drug addiction for the past seven years and is a prostituted. Because of the drugs they are running in to debt and might as well move in to my neighborhood. The sad part isn't seeing how torn apart Miss Cartman is, it's how thin Eric is.

"AY! FAG!" Eric boomed as I walked in, "Where's mai chips?"

"I have other things to buy fat ass."

"Whatever the Jew will bring food."

And Kyle always did. Sheila was insistent on putting her large ass nose in everyone's business. So the conversation when Kyle came to Eric or mines house is most likely this;

'KYYYLE, You going over to Erick's home? Here take the left over's and these potato chips oh and this bag of gummy worms Ike doesn't want. Now Kyle don't back talk me, I'm your mother and you will do as I say. Have fun Snoocum!'

The poor dude.

I flopped on the couch and lit a cigarette and enjoyed the menthol goodness.

"OI! Gimmie one!"

"No fat ass! Get your own!" Eric stood up anger crossing his face as he aprouched me.

"Dunt be greedy keeehneeyy" I took a drag and blew it in his face like waving a red in front of a bull.

"Cartman back up!"

"Keehneey! GIVE ME ONE!" He jumped at my pocket and I attempted to push him off.

"Get of me fat ass!" "OI I'M NOT FAT!" "You are and always will be a FAT. ASS." "Shut up Keenneeeehy GIVE ME ONE"

Neither of us heard the door open nor did we see the other two boys walk in but we where interrupted by them.

"Carman Get off of Kenny." Kyle stated like he could tame the bull.

"Kenny, don't be a bitch give him a cig." Stan's voice could tame me, "Give me one too~" he said slyly as he sat in my lap and kissed my cheek. I then kissed him on his cheek and whispered that I missed him and, he replies "Me too."

I love this kid but routines where just his thing, I couldn't stand them.


End file.
